


Mood Swings

by biegeheart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Supercat Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biegeheart/pseuds/biegeheart
Summary: AU. No powers/All human. Cat and Kara had been married for five years. No CatCo yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea I had while drinking at new year's eve. Happy new year btw! :) Not edited and all errors are mine <3

Kara has had enough.

For the past several weeks she had been so patient, so understanding but there's only so much one can take, and before she knew it, Kara snapped, screaming in rage and Cat, who had been so shocked at the outburst, cried. 

Kara felt guilty almost instantly but her anger and frustration had overshadowed the need to comfort her now sobbing wife. "I need to go." Were her parting words and without waiting for a reply from Cat, she left.

And that is how Kara found herself at her sister-in-law's bar at two in the morning, drinking herself away as she ranted to her friends.

"I don't understand Kara, what exactly happened?" Maggie asked worriedly, running her hands up and down on Kara's back soothingly. She knew the couple had their arguments but seeing Kara's distraught face and how she was downing her drink as if it was water, Maggie assumed it was that serious.

"It's just...I'm so tired." Kara sighed weakly, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "Cat she's...her mood swings are driving me crazy."

"She's always been like that, what's new?" Winn snorted, his chuckle abruptly dying at Kara's glare. "I-I mean, n-n-not that she's, uh, well, she's not-

"We all know Cat could sometimes be...difficult," James spoke up, patting Winn's shoulder to stop him from his stuttering. "But that's-

"No, no." Kara shook her head, waving her hands dismissively. "Difficult is one way of putting it. This...this is different...so different. God, we are arguing every single day and half of the time I don't even know what we're arguing about." She bit her lip as she tried to stop her tears. "But still I try, you know? I apologize even if I know that I didn't do anything wrong. I always try to make it up to her, to make her the happiest but lately she's been so, so mean it's like she genuinely hates me." She should be angry, really, but at the moment all she could feel was pain, her heart aching at the thought that after seven years of being together, Cat seemed to finally had enough of her.

"She gets mad with the simplest of things it's ridiculous! I even made her breakfast this morning but she threw it all away, said it was making her sick!" It shouldn't be such a big deal and oftentimes Kara would be the first to give in, apologize and woo Cat just so they'd be okay. "And just this evening she'd gotten so angry at me because of my perfume. My perfume! Can you believe her?" She sobbed, her words now slightly slurred due to the alcohol. She continued ranting about how Cat had been so unfair to her all the while wiping her face with the back of her hand as her tears poured out simultaneously with her words. It was embarrassing and she would probably regret all of it come morning.

"T-The worst part? I feel so damn guilty, knowing that she's all alone at home right now, upset because I-I screamed and said all those terrible things to her and oh God, she cried and instead of comforting her, here I am!" Kara hiccuped and her friends exchanged worried glances, not used to having seen Kara this upset and learning that Cat, who rarely or probably never, cried, just means that it was a very serious argument indeed.

"Is she...maybe, having problems at work?" Winn suggested, "I mean, it's not fair to take her anger out on you but you know how Cat is...and--

"No, work is fine actually." James interrupted. "Other than the usual bickering with Lois, Cat is just...herself." 

Kara groaned, feeling completely helpless. She took another huge swig of her drink before signalling Maggie for another bottle to which her sister-in-law responded with a disapproving look, "I think you had enough Kara." A single bottle was often enough to knock Kara down but here she was, drowning to what was probably her third.

"Please?" Kara pleaded, giving her best puppy look. "Just one more."

Maggie rolled her eyes but turned to get Kara her drink. "Just one more." She repeated sternly and Kara nodded gratefully.

"Wait, wait, where is Alex anyway?" Kara interrupted, her eyes lazily eyeing the room. It was weird not seeing her sister there tonight when normally, she'd be the first to comfort Kara.

Maggie shrugged, "She's with Cat."

"Oh." 

"Yeah. Cat called and she left to check on her."

Kara felt guilty once again as she was reminded of her latest fight with Cat but she willed herself to stay put, let Cat be the one to come to her for once. "Okay." While Alex checking up on Cat instead of her had of course stung a little bit, it at least had put her at ease knowing that Cat wasn't alone.

"Speaking of," Maggie perked up and Kara turned to the sound of the door opening, revealing a scowling Alex.

"Kara.Linda.Danvers!"

Kara sobered up instantly while the rest of her friends cringed at the mention of her full name. They all leaned back as Alex slowly stalked forward. "What did you do?" She growled, eyes narrowing at the scattered empty bottles before moving to Kara. 

"What did I do?" Kara squeaked and Alex rolled her eyes, shooing Winn away as she took his seat. "You need to apologize to Cat."

"What?!" Kara gasped, her anger coming back. She never thought she'd see the day her sister would side with Cat over her. "No! I am not going to apologize." She defended childishly.

"Kara--

"You know me well enough that I didn't do it on purpose. It's just...she's too much and I'm so tired and she had been so mad at me over something petty as my perfume and I couldn't take it anymore I just snapped! And I can't believe you're actually taking her side!"

"I'm not picking sides but Kara if you'd just please talk to her maybe you'd finally understand why she has been acting that way!"

"Then why do I have to be the first one to apologize? Why can't it be her this time?" Kara argued, her voice getting weaker by the second. "And why won't she talk to me if there's something bothering her instead of being so...mean?!"

Alex huffed but before she could say anything else, her phone rang. "It's Cat." She mumbled, rewarding Kara a glare before answering her phone. "Hey Cat, are you, oh yeah, she's here. Yeah sure." 

Kara gulped as Alex handed her the phone. She was still upset and a little drunk, the last thing she needs is another fight with Cat -- over the phone, in front of her friends.

"Kara." Alex warned and Kara frowned, taking the phone from her hands.

"Hey." She spoke softly and instantly, she heard her wife's sniffling.

"Kara I'm so sorry." Cat sounded weak, her voice hoarse from crying and Kara felt guilty all over again. Damn her for being so weak when it came to Cat.

"Please come home, I didn't mean those things I said. I was just so tired from work and, well, your perfume still does stink but I mean--

"Cat...I, I can't." She interrupted and from the corner of her eye, she could see Alex glaring at her. "I-I think we need some...space--

"No! Kara, wait, please...I-" She could hear Cat crying and Kara had to bite her lips hard to stop herself from giving in.

"I-I have to tell you something, so please, come home." Even in tears, Cat's voice was firm and demanding, hanging up before Kara could protest. 

Kara could feel anger rushing through her veins and without saying anything else, she chunked the phone back to her sister and she resumed with her drinking. 

"Kara."

"Nothing you say tonight will change my mind Alex. I'm not going home. Not tonight at least. I need this." 

Alex took a deep breath before leaning a little closer to her sister. "Kara...you really don't have any idea, like, at all?" she asked softly and Kara shrugged. She felt tears stinging her eyes as her mind wandered back to the days where she and Cat had been so, so happy and had never even had arguments that lasted longer than fifteen minutes. On top of that, they had been planning their own family for a while now, and with Cat's IVF treatment finally completed weeks ago, all they had to do was wait. So what exactly is Cat's problem?

"Kara, I think you need to go home." Maggie said suddenly, her expression was serious but Kara could see her lips twitching upwards. Maggie looked at her wife for a second and as if having a silent conversation with their eyes, Alex nodded and Maggie gasped, her smile turning into small giggles.

"Am I missing something here?" Kara asked in irritation, looking back and forth at the two women. James and Winn seemed to be confused as well.

Maggie looked torn and before she could stop her mouth, she blurted out, "Well from what you've explained, my guess is she's pregnant."

"What?!" James and Winn choked out at the same time while Kara froze, her eyes going wide as saucers. Alex was nodding affirmatively and as she opened her mouth to explain, Kara was out the door and inside a cab not a second later.

***  
***

 

Kara's hands were shaking as she slipped in the key to their apartment. "Cat?" She called, turning the lights on as she rushed to their bedroom. She found her wife on their bed, knees pulled up to her chest and eyes rimmed with tears. 

"Kara." Cat whispered softly. "You're home." 

Kara's heart broke at seeing her wife in such a state. After a minute of simply staring at each other, Kara couldn't take it anymore and so she crossed the remaining gap between them and pulled the smaller woman in her arms.

"Oh Cat." Kara breathed in, plunging her face deep in her wife's neck. Cat's response was to hold onto her tighter and place soft kisses to her neck up to her ear.

"Is it true?" Kara asked hesitantly, her words muffled but Cat heard her just the same. "Are we-- are you pregnant? Are we having a baby?"

Cat pulled back and her eyes were glimmering with tears, "Yes. God, darling yes!" 

Kara kissed her deeply, her hold on her wife tightening. One of her hands slipped down, resting on Cat's stomach.

"I admit I was so engrossed with catching up with work that I forgot all about it. Not until I started having these weird cravings and all this other things happening to my body that I finally took several pregnancy test...they all came out positive. I'm pregnant!" Cat explained excitedly and Kara laughed, tears flowing down her face -- this time, out of sheer joy.

But then she remembered Cat's tear stained face as Kara screamed at her and she wanted nothing else than to punch herself for being such an idiot. "I-I'm-I am so sorry about earlier...I was just so angry- and I didn't mean to shout at you--- 

Cat shook her head vehemently and placed a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her. "Shh. It's okay darling, I understand and I am sorry too."

"No, no. You don't have to be sorry about anything." Kara gently maneuvered them so that they were now laying on the bed, with Cat underneath her. "From now on you can scream at me, be angry, do anything you want, I don't care. I just...I love you so so much!" 

Cat laughed and her hand moved up to slowly caress Kara's cheeks. "I love you too baby."

Kara squealed out, could barely contain the happiness she was feeling. Sweetly, she trailed kisses down to Cat's body, stopping once she reached her wife's belly. She stared at it in wonder, knowing that a few months from now, they'd finally be having one of their dreams come true. 

"We're having a baby." Kara repeated over and over again and Cat smiled widely, her heart swelling with love as she gently ran her hand through Kara's hair.

"Yes my love, we are."


End file.
